Kill Dawn
by kizza-lubs-you
Summary: Dawn dies in Many different ways. every chapter comes with a new death to Dawn
1. the killing begins feel like a skate?

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that Joss Whedon owns, thus meaning I do not own Buffy or Angel.  
  
A/N~ one of my good friends did a story like this one for a character in another show. I thought I could give it a go.  
  
"Dawn get you lazy ass up! The dishes aren't going to wash themselves you know!"  
  
Ever since Joyce died Buffy was highly violent towards Dawn. She seemed to be petty and pathetic now her mum wasn't there to tame her down a bit.  
  
"DAWN YOU LAZY SACK OF S***! GET YOUR GLUTEUS MAXIMUS HERE NOW!"  
  
Dawn decided that for the good of the world she should go do the dishes, cook breakfast, clean the toilet, sweep the floor and make the beds. It would take her 3 hours to do it all but it was 3 hours well spent. She liked to suck up to Buffy because she was a little midget and Buffy was strong and brave.  
  
"Good morning Buffy. May I kiss your feet?" Dawn's whining voice squealed through Buffy's ear cavities. "If it will shut you up, you pathetic excuse for a key"  
  
Buffy had been researching on 'the key' so she could find some way to make a repellant. Her and Willow had, had enough of listening and seeing her everyday even since their false monk made memories! They were thinking of getting Anya to do some vengeance of her but they wanted the glory of getting rid of the pest! Then Buffy got a stroke of genius!  
  
The next weekend after Dawn finished washing her ratty tatty hair, because she fell in the toilet head first while cleaning it with Buffy standing behind her; they made their way out to a big indoor Ice skating arena. "Buffy why are we here? This will NOT look good in my reputation!"  
  
Buffy glared at the evil piece of **** and walked in. Of course Buffy made Dawn pay for them both. This ice arena was just a frozen lake with 4 walls around it so her plan would work perfectly fine.  
  
While they were ice skating Willow was at Xander's building sight 'borrowing' his jack hammer. She then teleported to the ice arena. Everyone skated off the surface except Dawn who was too slow to realize that she was the only one skating. Willow levitated above the ice surface and made a huge hole in the ice. There was freezing cold water underneath. She pushed Dawn into the hole.  
  
Everyone laughed as she got weaker and weaker and eventually drowned to her frozen death. Willow then used her powers to seal the ice above Dawn. To this day Dawn sits under the ice frozen stiff. 


	2. we all love shovels

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy or Angel. They are owned by Joss Whedon.  
  
A/N~ Otay. Firstly, thank you to those who reviewed. Unfortunately people who reviewed my other story were rude and conceded. I was rude back and I was the one with no manners! Sure.. Well I hope this is just as good as or better than my first chapter. If you don't like dawn dying look at the title.. It says it all. Kizza loves you!  
  
"Buffy! Why the hell didn't you try to save me from Willow? She's evil again! Can't you see?!" Dawn's mangy, squeaky, whiney voice echoed through the house. Unfortunately for her Buffy wasn't home from patrolling yet. Noticing that nobody cares Dawn went upstairs to her bedroom. She walked into what used to be her room only to find it had been made into a weapons and magic room. Buffy and Willow had made the change as soon as they arrived home from the ice arena. Dawn gasped in horror because her bed and pillow were gone! Now where would she cry her pathetic and meaningless little tears? At least her mirror was still there. She walked up to it and tried to sing her little song again, "doesn't anybody even notice? Doesn't anybody care?" Unfortunately when she got to that same point a similar thing happened. A demon came and beat her across the head with a wooden mallet, although he didn't hit her hard enough to do much damage. He put her into a sack and hauled her away to his lair.  
  
--------------------------------------------------~ later that day~--------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy arrives home with Willow oblivious to what disaster lays inside. They walked inside only to find Dawn's jacket on the coat holder, the same jacket she had been wearing the day of her unfortunate and cold passing. Buffy immediately looked at Willow seeing as she was always the one reviving people. "It wasn't me! Why would I want the whiner back?" Willow was just as mystified as Buffy. How could it be possible? They both ran up the stairs but nobody was in the house. "Maybe that coat was there the whole time. You never know maybe we are just tired and imagining things again." Buffy's excuses always seemed to make a lot of sense; after all they hadn't had any sleep for the past day. "Yeah that must be it" Buffy and Willow went to their separate rooms for a bit of shut eye.  
  
--------------------------------------------------~ at the demon's lair~---- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn finally wakes up and sees a group of purple eyed demons staring down at her. She shrieks and squeals as she usually does every time she finds herself in this situation, which is quite regularly. She looks around to see if her scream was loud enough to reach Buffy's eardrums and torture them. Unfortunately for her it wasn't and the demons weren't happy that their precious eardrums were damaged and bleeding. They beat her across the head with a shovel a few times just to make her quiet. When she was finally beaten so senseless that she couldn't do anything they began to speak, "You. are our prisoner here. We need to speak English goodly. Help us." The leader of the pack was of course the best at speaking English. goodly.. And Dawn actually understood what he had said. She tried to speak back but it seemed they had hit her in the throat numerous times as well as in the head. She whipped out paper and a pencil from her. We don't wanna know where. and wrote, "What's in it for me?" Shocked at the fact this mortal waste of space was asking something from them the leader slapped her across the face, he hit her a little too hard and she was knocked out. They went back to playing footy and chess while she woke up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------~ Buffy's House~--------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Willow walked into Buffy's bedroom with one of those cute scared looks on her face. "Buffy? .Buffy? What is Dawn IS alive? And we didn't actually kill her?" Willow shuddered at the thought that the infuriating little key to UNHAPPYNESS might still be alive, "I mean. what if she comes back and we have to wear earplugs again because she whines too much and our ears will fall off?" Buffy sat up in her four poster bed, "we will get rid of her again except we will be harsher this time. It's simple really." With that she lay back down to sleep and willow walked out of the room to get a nice warm cup of Coco.  
  
--------------------------------------------------~Demon's Lair~------------ ----------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn awoke and re adjusted to her surroundings and realized that her being in a demon's lair was NOT a dream. The demons were quite sick of her screaming and her whimpering in the corner muttering something about nobody loves her, nobody cares, Buffy would never trade her life for Dawn's if it meant the end of the world. Yeah whatever NOBODY CARES!! At least she got that one right!  
  
While Dawn was unconscious on the floor the 5 demons conversed and decided that nobody should have to put up with her and had concocted a mischievous plan to get rid of her. Unfortunately it was a little to complicated so they decided to just hang her above a pit of larva like in movies except this time nobody would rescue her!  
  
When they had made their harness and chains to hang her off they carried her over to the larva pit and chained her up. Just before they hoisted her above the pit, they put a ball in her mouth and taped it shut so she couldn't scream!  
  
Dawn was lowered into a bit of boiling hot larva feet first and at such a slow rate that she could feel every inch of her skin boil, bleed, crack and peel away from her melting body. Luckily she wasn't able to scream so it was a pleasant and enjoyable torture. It was a happy ending all round! 


	3. Pizza anyone?

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of the Buffy series. Joss Whedon does.  
  
A/N~ Thanks all my reviewers. I appreciate all your support!  
  
"It's been three whole days and not a single squeal or whine.. Have I died and gone to heaven.again? Or did we kill dawn!! Mwahahahahaahahaha!!!" Buffy's evil little laugh echoed through the magic shop worse than a trolls roar. "I think we killed the little bi. witch I mean witch.." Xander was pretty slow on the uptake seeing as he didn't realize that his original statement would have much better suited mostly with Willow who glared at him from across the room. "No I definitely meant B****." Willows glare ceased as Xander corrected his foolishness.  
  
Unfortunately for the un-expectant Scooby's dawn seemed to rise from her grave yet again. Apparently the only way to destroy the key was to use her to break down all the barriers between hell dimensions or for the monks to do their thing and destroy her. The only downer to the monk caused death was that they wouldn't get the glory and they wouldn't remember she had even been destroyed. so that just plain sucked. Willow being a witch and all sensed that rising of Dawn and called an emergency meeting.  
  
-------------------------------------------~ The Summers house~------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Buffy and Willow looked across the table at the newest member of their now formed club K.T.E.B.D. which stood for Kill The Evil Bitch Dawn. "Alright how do we banish this thing once and for all?" Buffy spoke bringing trains of thought and violence into the club's member's minds; they conversed and concocted plans until the early hours of the morning.  
  
-----------------------------------------------~Somewhere Else~------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Anya had remembered how much dawn hated pizza because it was high in fat and oil content and all her prissy jibberish reasons. So they had an ingenious plan that if she came back to the house they would pretend like they were happy she was back and have a party. and you can work out the rest. if u cant work it out then u will find out.  
  
--------------------------------------------~ The Summers house~------------ -----------------------------------------  
  
All was going to plan as Dawn walked through the front door, announcing how much pain she was in and all she had been through, at the top of her lungs just so everyone knew she was back. Buffy ran down stairs to great her, "Oh my little Dawnie. We all missed you so much! What do u say we celebrate you coming home by having a girl's night in?" Buffy rushed off to the kitchen with out waiting for a reply. Anya and Willow sat Dan down and brushed her knotted hair until it was nice and smooth while Buffy rang for 20 pizzas. 1 hour later the doorbell rang. Buffy got up to answer the door and gave a signal to Willow and Anya to tie her up. They all forced 18 pizzas down Dawn's throat until she was so full she choked to death on fattening pizzas. The 3 left over girls at the two remaining pizzas and the REAL celebration held place way into the night. 


	4. enter the ninja

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy. Joss Whedon does.  
  
A/N~ Ok I will try to make this chapter longer than the others. I'm introducing a new member to the story!! It's my friend Jayme in disguise!! Hehehe remember Kizza lubs you!!  
  
"I wonder how long the stupid whiner will be dead for this time. 1 maybe 2 years? Hmmmm not likely." Buffy, Willow and Anya sat around the table wondering how long the serenity would last for. They had nothing to spend their past time doing now that there was nothing to plot evil against. Anya was about to speak when there was a sound of wood splinting and falling to the ground. The trio ran to see what it was only to find a girl standing on top of the front door next to a motorbike. "HEY!!! What the HELL do u think you're doing exactly?!" Buffy was half questioning and half yelling at the tall blue haired stranger. "I'm a federal agent Jayme Glynn-Garneralba tracking extra-whiney activity. My whine detectors have sensed an over share of whining in the house. Care to explain yourselves?" The stranger introduced and invited herself in to sit down. "So do I get an explanation?" Buffy walked over to the couch across the room, "I have three words, my sister Dawn. We have been trying to exterminate the pest but there are only two ways to destroy her for good. Both ways totally suck as well, so now a bit about you?" Jayme stood up and paced around the room like a highly trainer soldier out of some strict training campus, "I'm a ninja 650, black like my mood, THANKS TO DAWN! I'm here for one thing and one thing only, to exterminate the evil whiner. The only way I'll ever stick around is if you become my friends. very, very good friends. Now which room will be mine while I'm here?" The trio sat in awe. Her attitude toward Dawn was amazing. Willow had a glitter in her eye. It seemed she was ahhh. attracted to her, "I'll show you to your room. It's Dawn's old room. I hope you don't mind sharing with our weapons."  
  
------------------------------------------------------~some time later~--- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jayme had settled into her room and had begun on a few weapons of her own. She needed something on hand if Dawn arrived unexpected. She pulled out a jar filled up with tablets, the label on the front read Laxatives. She got out her special C.I.A "pest repellant" and sprayed the whole jar with it. Now she had a quick fix to kill Dawn for at least 3 days. Jayme put the jar next to her bed and went to sleep for a few hours.  
  
-------------------------------------------------~a bit more time passes~- -----------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell are you people trying to DO to me?!" Dawn was back. The four girls ran downstairs to great the evil little bitch. At least in all their murder attempts they had managed to mangle Dawn's face and shred her hair into ratty little pieces which had knotted and twisted to form natural dread locks. Jayme clutched her pre made jar of laxatives in her hand, "oh my gosh you poor puppy. You look DREADFUL! Let me get you a glass of water." Jayme walked off to get a glass of water. On the way she dropped a few tablets into the drink. Unfortunately she did it quickly and didn't count how many she put in. Dawn drank the water and immediately fell to the ground throwing up everywhere. Buffy took her onto the porch to lean against a pole so she didn't wreck the interior of the house. Sadly Dawn was too retarded to lean forward and spew so when she threw up and then tried to breath she ended up drowning in her own barf. sad huh? 


	5. didnt ur mum eva tell u not 2 get in da ...

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of the Buffy series. Joss Whedon does.  
  
A/N~ hey sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been overloaded with school work. Mostly maths DAMN YOU E.T!!! Anyway here's my best effort considering.  
  
The rising of Dawn too less time than the 4some had anticipated. Unfortunately it took less than a week; it took 4 days to be more exact. Buffy answered the door expecting some sort of annoying door knocking sales person but instead she got some sort of annoying THING! "Buffy!!! I'm getting kinda tired with the whole; let's see where you get resurrected next, thing!" Dawn had good reasoning seeing as she had awoken in probably 5 different places now.  
  
Buffy's blank look said everything, eventually Dawn flipped out. "Why am I getting the idea that your trying to KILL ME?!" Dawn wasn't really known for being brainy so her stupid, lame question didn't surprise Buff one bit. Nor did it surprise Jayme, Willow or Anya who were now standing at the foot of the stairs. Jayme stepped forward in her spy like manner, "well gee Dawn.maybe because we are!" With this Dawn's eyes swelled up and tears ran down her cheek. "Well guys I'm off for my morning sex-ercise ah... I mean exercise." Jayme walked off in the direction to Spikes crypt.  
  
Jayme and Spike had met in the Bronze and had got on like a house on fire. Jayme was intrigued by Spike's well shaped body and Spike was just as fascinated by Jayme's Shapely figure. Ever since they met they had been together.  
  
Dawn was now downtown trying to signal a taxi. Finally one pulled up with an Arabic looking driver, but someone ran and got the taxi before Dawn could move an inch. After about 20 minutes of waiting one driver stopped and Dawn got in shocked that it was a female driver. She checked out the licenses and read the name Kimberley-Jane Lopez. "Well. where to?" Dawn stuttered out the words, "anywhere. My sister hates me and she has made a club called K.T.E.B.D I feel so unloved and I haven't been able to wash my hair or anything because if I go home she will kill me again." Kimberley- Jane drove off already tired of Dawns whimpering in the back seat.  
  
Back at the house the three left over members were trying to plot another strategic death, one that would kill her for at least a week. They were getting tired of killing Dawn all the time. All they had time for was planning and waiting. Their discussion went on way into the night but nothing came up that was unlike the other deaths. Nothing new, bold, messy and interesting was suggested in the whole time they were talking. Willow could only talk about pizza, Anya was thinking about Xander and Buffy was wondering if Angel would come to help her. Just as they were about to ascend the stairs Jayme burst through the door, thriving with energy. "Dawn's in trouble! Looks like we don't have to worry about the kill this time girls! Go get your beauty sleep!"  
  
Dawn was thrown back in to the backseat from the high speed the taxi was driving at. Kimberley-Jane was swerving in and out of the other cars as if she were a rally driver. Dawn's shrill scream was annoying Kimberley-Jane worse than people who get into her taxi with out enough money to pay for the ride!  
  
2 hours later Kimberley had reached a point close to some rocky cliffs the shore front. Still driving at high speed with a trail of police behind her she plotted a way she could kill Dawn without being caught, injured or destroying her taxi.  
  
60 kilometers later the police were gone and it was looking as if she had to collect her license into her wallet and ghostie the taxi off the edge of the road plunging Dawn to her rocky, wet death. Firstly Kimberley had to get back to the shore line. She was so caught up in loosing the police that she had forgotten to stick to the shore line.  
  
It took her 15 minutes to get back and in that time she had collected up her things. She hit high speed and drive straight for the cliff edge. Just before the car went over she dove out of the car. Kimberley-Jane stood at the edge of the road watching her taxi plunge further and further into the deep blue waters below. Unfortunately she was going to fats for the car to hit the rocks.  
  
Something didn't go to plan though. Dawn had managed to crawl out of the car window and swim to the surface. But it didn't turn out all bad. It was feeding time for the sharks. The car in the water attracted the sharks. Dawn had been cut climbing out of the window so her blood drew the sharks closer until finally they were circling her.  
  
The next bit looked like a scene out of Jaws. She was mauled chewed and her bones spat out. After their appetizer the sharks swam on. Not to know that their food would soon swim right back out of their stomach to terrorize the world some more. 


	6. everyone gets what they want in the end

Disclaimer- No I don't own Buffy. If I did I would have written Dawn off the Script AGES ago! A/N~ WOW! It took me a long time to write this chapter mostly coz I'm trying to be a good girl at school now. Oh yeah and in real life u can't bribe the person doing the piercing! Ok this will probably be the last chapter of this story. ever! *scary music* so enjoy it while it lasts.  
  
About 3 weeks after the vicious brutal attack of the Taxi-shark co joined accident, Dawn was back to life; she woke to find herself mixed in with shark shit. She had magically reformed into her human form instead of being broken down in the shark's digestive system. She swam to the surface regardless of the pressure law, but luckily for her she wasn't deep enough to be killed by it. She was just left feeling a little disorientated. Eventually she made her way back to her home, not so sweet, home.  
  
When Dawn arrived home the occupants of the house were less than pleased. Buffy stated her shrill horror of seeing the dirty mole, "Dawn what did I tell you about bringing yourself into my house? I do believe, and I quote, that I said don't ever come back or I will get rid of you forever!" Buffy was bluffing of course because she had not yet found a sure fire way of getting rid of the stupid annoyance of a sister. Willow jumped in all perky and upbeat and cast a spell to get rid of Dawn for the night, "these je par Volant charme. Aller trouver je cartonage boite tu sale grain!" Dawn immediately walked out the front door toward the nearest Wal-Mart to find a cardboard box to sleep in.  
  
The Scooby gang stayed up late trying to find ways to test their new strategy. They figured that being nice to Dawn might make her feel uncomfortable and she would leave, seeing as they were always mean and she kept coming back. Unfortunately they ended up deciding that being nice would only encourage the freak to stay.  
  
About two hours after the Scooby gang left Dawn waltzed through the door with no consideration for anyone else in the house, "la da di da da da da.. Buffy! Can I get my ear pierced please please please please please please please!!!!!!" Dawn shrieked from the bottom of the stairs until Buffy came down from her room. "Sure Dawn maybe later. I just have to duck into the Magic Box for a few minutes. While I'm gone you can sweep and vacuum the floors, do the dishes, clean the bathroom, scrub the toilets, empty the bins, do the washing, mow the lawn, mulch the small flower beds, fertilize the lawns and polish all my weapons. Okay! Bye." And with that Buffy walked out the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------~ Magic Box~------------------ -------------------------  
  
As Buffy walked through the door the door bell rang alerting everyone that the smart strong brave sister was in the house, or rather in the magic box. "Guys! I have the perfect idea! Dawn wants her ear pierced so we go meet up with the piercing person and pay her a little extra to shoot the stud into Dawn's head."  
  
Buffy went into detail about her plan meanwhile Dawn was getting all scuffed up doing her chores. She was singing a little song in her head while cleaning and eventually she began trying to sing it out aloud, "You've got to be cruel to be kind, in the right measure. Cruel to be kind." Fortunately for everyone else's sake nobody was listening to her attempts at singing.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the magic box Buffy was about to leave to take Dawn to the piercing studio. "And don't forget Willow and Anya you have to leave now to bribe the person in charge on schedule." With the last bit of information Buffy left the store.  
  
"DAWN! Stop your polishing. We're going to get your ear pierced." Dawn ran down the stairs almost superhuman speed. "Oh my holy lord I can't believe you're doing this for me!" Dawn was still trying to suck up to Buffy. Mostly because Dawn wanted to be like Buffy but that would never work because dawn is a weak, scrawny, prissy snotty bitch with no life of her own.  
  
The pair walked into the studio and dawn sat on the chair in one of the cubicles while Buffy went to make sure everything was still going according to what had been planned. She spotted Anya and Willow in the corner and went to check that they were able to bribe the piercing worker. Unfortunately they only reached the worked half way. The worker would provide all they needed to commit their own murder. It was still going to go ahead.  
  
Buffy walked in holding the piercing gun and latex gloves. She blindfolded Dawn and shot her straight into the ear. The stud flew into her brain hitting the energy in her brain. Dawn bleed to death and after some time the energy ball was expelled from her body. They managed to hit the nerve keeping the key energy inside dawn's pathetic mangy body. Jayme and Kimberley were standing near by and helping with the disposal of the body.  
  
Jayme disguised Dawn as a CIA agent named Sidney Brisoe and carried her out into Kimberley's taxi. There was another body already in their ready for disposal. It was a stupid evil relief teacher and Sunnydale high named Mrs. Bestall. Kimberley drove to a car incinerator and left her spare broken taxi there to be burnt straight away.  
  
The bodies were burnt. Dawn never returned, at least not to the Summers family or to Sunnydale. The Scooby gang lived in peace now that the evil jack ass evil daughter to a monk bitch was dead. 


End file.
